thepodpodfandomcom-20200215-history
Aiden
Aiden is a retired pilot who retired after the discovery that he was blind. After this he spent most of his time reading, which he then gave up as the brail started to erode the skin on his fingers. He now stars along with Sam, Jordan and Ashley in the podcast series 'The PodPod' after wanting to write down some of his ideas but not being able to due to lack of eye's. he wakes up at 9:25 and goes to bed at 23:91. His favorite colour is the colour he last remebers and often ques up in banks just so he can listen to 'The PodPod' for a long period of time. 'Background' Aiden was born in Bethlehem, which turns out he wasn't, it was just the man who signs the birth certificate was bad at geography. He grew up on a farm with beautiful veiws (but on asking him about the veiws, aiden can't describe much). At the age of 7 his was struck down in a tunel by a speeding car; on asking about this event, aiden says that he was please to have met princess D. Aidens time at the farm was short lived after he tried to light a candle but instead lit a wall. soon after this, Aiden was sent off to boarding school after suspision he could read. Once there Aiden started up a rowing group where each week they would row ten miles up the tems river; but every time Aiden was the coxswain, he lead them down the tems. He graduated with no more than a uni hat where he moved on to become a pilot. Not knowing much about planes and air traffic control, Aiden found himself in a tricky event on the 11th of september 2001. He retired from being a pilot in 2010 when he got married to Suzie Young (who unbeknownst to him was a manikin with a tape recorder). He now does weekly podcasts with the 3 other member Sam, Jordan and Ashley. 'Career in show business' After leaving the pilot industry Aiden was hoping to get a job in glass blowing so he could give himself replacement eyes. But being blind, he strugled to find the interview room for that job in the job center and accedentally end up in the radio presenter interview room. He then spent serval years as co-host on the chris moyles show, but was never heard on air as he couldn't read the script. He also was special geust on a numourous of other radio shows, as he accedentally walked into the recording rooms whilst trying to find the buildings exit. He was higly reconisable in the radio business after his radio show 'blind luck' got high media coverage because there was nothing else to report that day. The show consisted of aiden hosting interviews with geust celebrities, games for listener and counting. The most notable part of his show was when, after he had finished talking, he would blindly stab at random buttons on the computer hoping it will play the song he wanted, and when it did, everyone in the studio will shout the show's catch phrase, which was 'that's just blind luck!' after doing 5 series of the show, aiden began to get bord as he felt his career wasn't moving forward. His life would change after ashley and jordan put an advertisement in the paper asking people to come forward and be part of a podcast entitled 'the podpod'. Aiden didn't respond to this, mainly because the ad used writing. Once the ad was broadcasted on the radio, aiden responed staright away and got the job. ever since he has been doing weekly podcasts for 'The PodPod'. Category:Site administration Category:PodPod Team Members